


Me tiraste por el abismo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Confrontations, Dark, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre Inoo e Hikaru estaba diferentes de la usual cercanía en el escenario o durante los programas, Yabu había perdido su sano juicio.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Me tiraste por el abismo

**Me tiraste por el abismo**

Yabu miraba el vacío.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de casa hace casi una hora, sin hacer nada.

Pensaba, y nada más.

Pensaba en Kei, en su aparente lejanía.

Esperaba que el menor hubiera entendido lo que sentía, lo que significaba por él estar juntos.

Esperaba que hubiera entendido que, si lo ignoraba cuando no estaban en casa, no era porque no quisiera estar cerca de él, sino porque quería proteger su relación.

Porque no quería separarse de Kei, por nada del mundo. Porque no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran.

Sin embargo, había fracasado.

Su novio no había estado feliz.

Seguía yendo cerca de él, siempre diciendo demasiado, como si se divirtiera haciéndole vivir en el terror que les pudiera ocurrir algo.

Obteniendo el único resultado de hacer volver sus remedios preventivos aún más drásticos, llegando a rechazarle firmemente cada vez que se acercaba.

No le gustaba hacerlo. No le gustaba tenerle tan cerca sin poderle tocar, sin poderle hablar como quería, privándose de esos contactos que en otras circunstancias habrían sido naturales.

Sin embargo, eso tampoco había sido útil.

De vez en cuando, Yabu se encontraba odiando a Kei y su obstinación.

Había tomado nota de esa situación; o, más bien, había fingido de hacerlo.

Y había dejado de gravitar a su alrededor cuando estaban frente de las cámaras, había dejado de decir cosas que pudieran ser consideradas inapropiadas. De hecho, estaba más correcto decir que había dejado de hablar de él y, salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario, con él.

Había empezado a hacerlo con los demás.

Una palabra, una mirada, un contacto físico. Todo con esa lascivia típica de él, que había acentuado.

Lo hacía con todo el mundo, y parecía no importarle del hecho que cada vez que iba demasiado cerca de alguien que no fuera él, Yabu se sintiera como si le hubieran apuñalado.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera se había acostumbrado.

Había aceptado esa especie de rebelión, albergando su celosía en silencio, para no darle la satisfacción de verle ceder al sentido de posesión que tenía por él.

Luego había alcanzado otra fase, y Yabu no podía más ignorarle.

Había dejado con el fanservice con los Sevens.

Había dejado con el fanservice con Dai-chan.

Había dejado con el fanservice con Yuya.

Sólo se había quedado _él_.

Cuando se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre Inoo e Hikaru estaba diferentes de la usual cercanía en el escenario o durante los programas, Yabu había perdido su sano juicio.

Veía a su novio acercarse a él en el camerino también, siempre hablando con él, mirándolo de esa manera que había sido sólo por Yabu, antes.

Con esos ojos que siempre prometían un poco más, los que él conocía muy bien, y que muy bien había aprendido a temer cuando no estaban dirigidos a él.

No le había dicho nada, todavía pensando en su orgullo, sin querer que ganara.

Porque ya no pensaba que lo hiciera como normal rebelión, para llamar la atención en sí y en el incómodo que tenía en esa situación.

Había algo más; Yabu lo sentía en las entrañas, y ya no podía pensar en algo más.

Miraba a Kei, y en todos sus gestos veías las señales de su engaño, señales que había algo diferente en él, señal que su amor estaba al borde del abismo, porque su novio estaba harto de someterse a restricciones, y había ido en busca de otro lugar donde encontrar las atenciones que le hacían falta.

Kota ya no podía estar con él sin ser abrumado por esa idea.

Pasaba noches insomnes, girado hacia de él, mirándole dormir en aire relajado, y odiándole, porque tenía éxito de dormir de esa manera, sereno, mientras él no podía.

Tenían sexo y trataba de todas maneras de sentirle más suya, pero estaba como si se escapara de sus manos.

Ya no sufría esa situación.

No sufría que Kei le mirara como si no tuviera nada de ocultar, burlón, como si creyera que Yabu, involucrado por el trabajo y por la idea que los dos de ellos no deberían haber dejado descubrir su relación, no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Le odiaba, porque le quería demasiado para dejar que alguien más se le robara, para dejar que le mintiera de esa manera.

Le odiaba, porque sabía qué para tenerle de vuelta, para tener otra vez la seguridad que fuera suyo, habría hecho de _todo_.

Todo para ver de vuelta las sonrisas de Kei dirigidas sólo a él.

Todo para tenerle cerca otra vez.

Todo para que Yaotome Hikaru desapareciera de su vida, para que ya no estuviera a su lado, para que no osara mirarle con esos ojos llenos de deseo.

Yabu no iba a sufrirlo mucho tiempo más.

~

Esa mañana, Kota tenía aún menos ganas de ir al trabajo.

Le habría gustado quedarse en casa, sin ser obligado a enfrentar la ruina de su relación.

Kei se había despertado alegre, como siempre.

Se había desplazado hacia su lado de la cama, extendiéndose para besarle los labios.

Yabu devolvió el beso sin mucha convicción.

Ya no le gustaba besarle.

Estaba como si sintiera en sus labios un sabor que no le pertenecía.

Casi le daba asco.

Le llevaba a la mente imágenes que no quería ver.

Las manos de Hikaru en el cuerpo de Kei.

La boca en la suya.

Él que se movía dentro de su novio, haciéndole gemir como sólo él pensaba de poder.

Con la mente a esos pensamientos, se había levantado rápido de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño, cerrando violentamente la puerta.

Había dado un puñetazo contra la pared, apoyando la frente contra de esa, como si el frio del mármol pudiera borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se detuvo.

No eran lágrimas que quería, ni podía, explicar.

No eran lágrimas que Kei mereciera, de todas formas.

Se había ido al trabajo con su novio, a pesar de todo, hablándole sólo cuando consultado, para que el menor no se diera cuenta que pasaba algo con él.

Ahora estaba sentado en el camerino, durante una pausa del rodaje por el Yan Yan Jump.

Estaba sentado lejos de los demás.

Tenía los brazos cruzados, y observaba.

Inoo estaba del otro lado de la sala, involucrado en una discusión con Daiki e Hikaru.

Yaotome estaba sentado al lado de Kei.

Le miraba.

Tenía esos malditos ojos fijos en él.

Su mano estaba apoyada a lado de la de Kei, y de vez en cuando la desplazaba, rozándosela, en un movimiento casi automático.

La respiración de Yabu aceleró.

Le habría gustado acercarse, tomarse a Inoo, tenerlo cerca como en ese momento le tenía Hikaru.

Le habría gustado gritar que era _suyo_ , y de nadie más.

Que ninguno tenía el derecho de quitárselo.

Pero no podía. Porque había trazado sus límites, y no iba a cruzarlos.

Porque sabía lo que estaba correcto hacer.

Porque sabía de no poderse enfadar sólo con Hikaru por las atenciones que le daba a Inoo, porque Kei tenía su parte de responsabilidad para haber buscado esas atenciones.

Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sentía de no poder seguir de esa manera.

Sentía de estar a punto de enloquecer.

Otra vez, tuvo ganas de llorar. Otra vez, aguantó apenas las lágrimas.

No estaba enloqueciendo. Estaba ya loco, y nada iba a distraerle de la idea que Inoo se estaba alejando de él.

No iba a permitírselo.

Porque durante años le había iludido de ser sólo suyo, y Yabu era alguien de proteger las cosas que poseía.

Hasta la muerte.

~

Se había quedado mucho tiempo mirándole.

Estaba tarde, el cuarto estaba oscuro, y él oía la lluvia golpear la ventana, un sonido que le llegó al cerebro, dándole la clara percepción del tiempo que pasaba.

Miraba el cuerpo de su novio tumbado quieto en la cama, y entretanto trataba de decidirse a moverse.

Despacio, salió de la habitación.

Esperaba que, sin tenerlo frente a los ojos, la niebla de su mente despejara. 

Sin embargo, no iba a servirle a nada, porque bajo esa niebla sólo había la cara de Kei, feliz con alguien que no era él.

Sintió la rabia crecerle en las venas, hasta rellenarle el corazón, hasta rellenarle la cabeza también, hasta que se quedó la única cosa que comandaba su cuerpo.

Salió de casa, sin tomar un abrigo.

Así como estaba, sólo con una camiseta ligera a protegerle de la lluvia, empezó a caminar rápidamente.

Había caminado a pie en esa calle centenas de veces.

Era su mejor amigo.

El sentido de traición se hizo aún más fuerte dentro de él.

Y la última esperanza de volver atrás desvaneció, junta a la lluvia en su cara, la que ocultaba las lágrimas que finalmente habían empezado a fluir.

No había nadie a verlas, no había alma en las calles de Tokyo, a esa hora y con esa lluvia, y Yabu fue feliz así.

No iba a sufrir ver otro seres humanos, en ese momento no.

Cuando llegó frente de la puerta de casa de Hikaru, llamó con violencia.

Le tomó un poco al chico para ir a abrir.

Pero a Yabu no le faltaba el tiempo. Iba a esperar toda la noche, si necesario.

No tenía nada de hacer, ningún lugar donde ir, nadie que le esperara.

Cuando Hikaru finalmente llegó a la puerta, la mirada en su cara mostraba una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

“¡Yabu! ¿Qué pasó, qué haces aquí?” le preguntó, al salirse los ojos, desplazándose para dejarle entrar.

El mayor no se preocupó de responder.

Entró en casa, siguiéndole en paso tembloroso.

“Voy a tomarte una toalla y ropa seca, espera.” siguió el rubio, haciendo como para dirigirse al baño, pero fue pronto parado por las palabras de Kota.

“No es necesario, Hikaru. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.” le dijo, y su mismo tono de voz le asustó.

Estaba ronco, profundo, irreal.

Como si perteneciera a otra persona.

Y Yabu pensó que, quizás, de verdad estaba así.

Pertenecía a alguien a quien le habían quitado la única razón de su existencia.

Pertenecía a alguien que ya no tenía nadie de perder en el mundo.

Hikaru le miró en aire serio mientras se acercaba, con inseguridad.

“Yabu, puedo saber qué...” empezó, pero se calló en cuanto los ojos fueron a la mano del mayor.

Kota impugnaba el asa de un cuchillo.

Era un normal cuchillo de carne, con la navaja lisa. El chico lo apretaba fuerte, los nudillos blancos.

“¿Qué quieres hacer, Kota?” le preguntó el menor, retrocediendo.

Yabu seguía mirándole fijo, inexpresivo.

Ahora que estaba enfrente a él, tenía asco.

Ni habría merecido su tiempo, pero no iba a dejarle vivir.

No podía. No _merecía_ de vivir.

“Sólo es tu punición, Hikaru.” le dijo, en tono demasiado controlado para la situación donde se encontraban.

El rubio se salió los ojos, como al darse cuenta en ese momento de las reales intenciones de Yabu.

“¿Punición para qué? ¿Estás loco?” le preguntó, con una indignación que no hizo nada para ocultar su terror.

“Punición para haberme quitado a Kei. Punición porque te lo tomaste y llevaste. Punición porque no puedo dejarte vivir, Hikaru. Porque mereces de morir.” explicó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

“¿Quitarte a Kei? Yabu, ¿de qué demonio hablas? ¡Yo no te quité a nadie!” trató de defenderse el menor, que retrocediendo se había encontrado con la espalda contra la pared, entre el sofá y la mesa baja.

Kota estaba enfrente a él, blandiendo el cuchillo con el brazo extendido.

“No te burles de mí, Hikaru. No cambia nada, ya.” pareció reflexionar un momento, y siguió. “Kei era todo lo que tenía. Y te dio igual. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubo entre él y yo? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento y de cómo me sentí cuando vi todo desaparecer? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste?” le preguntó, en voz más y más alta. Luego, pareció calmarse de vuelta. Hikaru le miraba al salirse los ojos, sin el coraje de hablar. “Sin embargo, ahora ya no va a tener problemas. Porque nadie podrá volver a tocarle.” murmuró, como hablando con sí mismo, más que con el menor.

Hikaru pareció olvidar por un momento del cuchillo que Yabu todavía tenía en mano, y se asomó hacia de él.

“¿Qué significa?” preguntó, en baja voz. “Yabu, ¿Qué pasó?”

Kota le miró, en aire de sorpresa, como si no se esperara esa pregunta.

¿Qué había pasado?

_Kota se acercó despacio a la cama._

_Miró a Kei._

_Estaba tan hermoso cuando dormía. Parecía tan pacifico, tan..._ inocente _._

_Rechinó los dientes al pensar que en realidad no lo era. Al pensar que estaba sucio, al pensar en lo que le había hecho._

_Le acarició la frente con un dedo, siguiendo la línea del pómulo, y luego se bajó para besarle los labios._

_En ese momento el menor se había despertado, con un jadeo somnoliento._

_“¿Ko? ¿Qué haces?” le preguntó, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados._

_Yabu se mordió un labio._

_“Te quiero, Kei.” murmuró. La mano siguió bajando de su mejilla, siguiendo el perfil del cuello y parándose en la garganta._

_Entonces, apretó._

_Kei se salió los ojos._

_Kota se apoyó en esa mano, ahogando el cuerpo de su novio._

_Apretó, apretó, apretó, ni dándose cuenta de las tentativas de rebelión del chico a su agarre, más y más débiles por la falta de aire._

_Luego dejó de moverse, y Yabu se alejó de él como si su piel quemara._

_Le miró otra vez, encantado._

_Ahora, estaba de vuelta limpio._

_Ahora ya no iba a pertenecer a nadie más._

_Ahora Yabu podía decir de poseerlo, finalmente._

_Porque Kei sólo era suyo._

_Porque la muerte era el sello final. Porque les habría atado._

_Para la eternidad._

“Si le hubiera dejado vivir, alguien más habría llegado, Hikaru. No puedes entender, no podía permitir que pasara algo así. Él es mío, sólo _mío_.” dijo, confusamente, antes de acercarse al rubio con menos determinación que antes.

La mirada horrorizada de Hikaru sólo aumentó su rabia.

“Estás loco, Yabu. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Kei y yo...” empezó a decirle, la voz llena de pánico. El mayor no le dejó terminar.

“¡Kei y tú nada! No oses hablar de vosotros dos juntos, ¡no tienes el derecho!” gritó, más y más cerca.

Estaba unos centímetros lejos de él, cuando un movimiento rápido del menor le distrajo.

No tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en lo que había hecho, porque sintió un dolor improviso a la sien.

Cayó al suelo, mientras el cuchillo volaba lejos de él.

Con los ojos confusos, miró al menor.

Tenía en mano una lámpara que estaba en la mesa baja, el borde inferior sucio de sangre.

Sus reflejos trabajaron a la misma velocidad, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuchillo.

Yabu tuvo éxito de tomar el asa, mientras la mano de Hikaru se apoyaba en la suya, tratando de hacerle soltar el agarre.

Kota cayó de vuelta al suelo, arrastrando al menor también.

Sus manos seguían luchando por la supremacía, mientras las muñecas se retorcían hasta doler.

Ambos se salieron los ojos cuando se oyó el ruido seco de la navaja que penetraba en la carne.

Hikaru se desplazó de encima a Yabu, metiéndose a su lado, nunca quitando los ojos de los suyos.

“Nunca le puse ni un dedo encima a Kei.” siseó.

Yabu no sabía explicarse por qué, pero en ese momento le creyó.

El horror se apoyó como una máscara en su cara, mientras sentía los ojos que se cerraban, como si esa realización le hubiera hecho sentir improvisamente demasiado harto para seguir teniéndolos abiertos.

No había nada entre Hikaru y Kei.

Todo había ocurrido en su mente.

Rio, histérico, tosiendo al sentir la sangre invadirle la garganta y la boca.

Sentía claramente la navaja entre las costillas, dentro de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de esa, pero estaba como si no tuviera éxito de sentir dolor.

Lo sólo que podía pensar en ese momento era el cuerpo de Kei, el hecho que en ese momento estaba en su cama, frio ya.

Y la idea de estar a punto de alcanzarle le hizo sentir mejor.

La idea que en ese mundo no le fuera concedido vivir, si él no vivía.

Qué el sino y la muerta habían encadenado sus nombres, y ellos mismos.

Finalmente cerró los ojos.

Ahora su mente podía descansar.


End file.
